


the cupboard and the bees closet

by kezgane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay, Gen, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homosexual, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Pride, Trans, Trans Female Character, mtf, too many tags, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Summary: A story about two girls falling in love and finding out their sexualities. The story involves many queer characters , but also a bit of homophobia.Rylee falls in love with the new girl at the beginning of the third year of high school. What are those feelings and how will she deal with them.Grey ,the new girl that just moved to town, slowly falls in love with her classmate and friend Rylee. How does she know if Rylee loves her back?Luckily their best friends help, but they have to confess their love by themselves. How will this turn out? What are they going to do?
Relationships: OC/OC, female OC/female OC, gay oc/bi oc, male oc/male oc, pan oc/bi oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Intoduction Rylee

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and own book. i enjoyed making this story. Part of the story is based on the experience of myself. Unfortunately also the parts about homophobia, because that is still an issue these days. That is why it is added to the book. But the love and friend moments are also based on real experience. i hope you will enjoy reading it. :)

Let me introduce myself. I’m Rylee Davidson and I am bisexual. How did I found out? Well….  
it all happens a few years ago when I started to go to high school. I lived in a small town with an everyday live. The first schoolyear was going to start. my schoolyear was going to be like every teenage high school years. Making new friends, looking for boys, doing that stuff, cause hello teenagers. We want to go to parties and of course I am going to shop, what do you think.

I just got a new friend ,cause a new school new chances. So Elizabeth and I went to cafe in mall. we're chatting and just looking at boys. And then I saw this beautiful girl. ‘what is this. why would I suddenly have feeling. Why would I find this girl attractive. I am straight, I love boys. Why do I feel attracted to her.’ I couldn’t find out why I fell for her. It wasn’t that she looked like a boy. She wasn’t a butch lesbian stereotype. No No No, it was a really feminine girl. ‘why do I fall I love with a girl. Heart please explain!’

Oh and I couldn’t tell Elizabeth. What if she didn’t want to be friends anymore. I didn’t even know if this was a real thing. Maybe it was just this girl and I also find her twin- brother attractive and she just looked like him? I didn’t know why I suddenly think girls are something.

Have such feeling is weird. Maybe I just thought that this girl was beautiful like a model. I don’t know. I’m terrible at feelings. Maybe it was just a onetime thing, but no. a few weeks later my other friend Christina threw her birthday party at the beach. It was on a public beach and there were other people. Also some surfers. Oh and also this girl was surfing. I just kept looking at her. And I didn’t understand. It wasn’t that she looked like the other girl. No No No. they were totally different. This girl looked Hispanic with her brown hair, the honey glow of her skin. The movement of her body, the board and the sea. Why was I suddenly so crazy about this girl? I like boys  
I was like forget about the girl. And the year went on without thinking about girls

…

Time skip. Second high school came around. Claudia, Elizabeth, Leon, Jason and I were still in the same class. It was the 11th of October. Jason came out of the closet as bisexual. The friend group and I accepted him with open arms. Latterly, we hugged him and we cried. He was afraid we wouldn’t accept him. He asked if he could call us tonight, cause he planned to also come out of the closet that evening to his parents. When he called us later that night and told about how his parents and little brother accepted him, he started crying again. After almost an hour the rest hang up. Then I asked what bisexual actually means. He said that he both likes girls and boys.

So I went googling about bisexuality. I didn’t wanted to ask Jason all about it, cause that is kind of rude and maybe he then thinks I want to date him, but just want to keep him as my best friend. I don’t know what to think about liking boys AND girls. It’s just confusing. I couldn’t talk with anyone about it. Dad and my little brother sometimes make gay jokes while watching soccer. And mom had grown up religious. So I didn’t know what to do with that.

…

It was still second year of high school. June was coming around. We were looking out for the summer holidays. We wanted to have some sleepovers and beach days. Then Jason told us about pride month and the pride festivals en parades. There would also be a pride festival in our city. Jason invited us. Leon couldn’t come with us, so as joke he said that he didn’t want to attract gays and bi’s or him hitting on lesbians.

So we went to the pride festival. It was pretty big and it was great. It was colorful and not sexual as some sites described. We all had white en rainbows in our clothes. Jason wore a bi flag as a superhero-cape. The was live music from queer people, happy people and stands. There were stands where they sold colorful food, clothes, lgbtq+ flags and articles with the flags on it. There also were stand with information. So I walked up to one of the stand while the girls were getting some food. I shyly asked the person if they had some folders about sexualities I could take with me. They gave the folders and asked if they could help me further and I thanked them and went back to the group after I put the folders away. The person didn’t asked anything personal and didn’t push, what was kind of felt good. We eat and walked around the festival. Maybe I bought myself a little rainbow flag keychain and a bi version for Jason to gif for his birthday.

At home I grabbed the folders and the keychain out of my bag. I read the folders and learnt much about things. Such as that you don’t have to get a label and that it can change over time. Bisexual actually felt good for me. Now I wanted to come out, as I now knew what I felt and how to describe it. The friend group probably would accept me, but my family? I don’t know. What if they kick me out? Go to church with me for ‘therapy’. I’m a bit scared.  
…  
Summer holiday came finally around. After the last tests we were finally free from school for a few weeks. We hangout a lot together and had a few slumber parties and that beach day. In the last week we got our books and time tables. The classes were mixed up, cause a few students got in a fight and couldn’t be in the same class anymore. I was in class A with Leon. Claudia and Elizabeth were in class B and Jason in class C.

At the first day of school during first period we had to present ourselves to the class. After half the class was done a girl run the class in. she panting like she ran a marathon. She said that she moved to town last night and she overslept. Her parents had called the school already and the teacher said it was fine, cause it was the first day of the schoolyear. Then I looked up from my notebook I was doodling in. when I saw the new girl I immediately fell in love. It was love on first sight. The middle long hair that were dyed the purples of the galaxy. The green-blue eyes. She wore a denim jacket with buttons and a band shirt tucked in her black jeans. That little smile on her lips. To make things worse the teacher made her sit next to me, after she introduced herself as Grey. After the rest of the class presented themselves the teacher announces that we had to sit every lesson in the same place in class like how we sit now. That meant that Grey and I have to sit next to each other every period.

Then lunch period came around and then I realized that Grey doesn’t have any real friend at school, cause she just moved to town. So I walked up to her when she started to walk to her locker. She accepted and grabbed something out of her locker. ‘is that space-cake?’ ‘no! are you crazy. Not on the first day of school.’ Grey said while winking. My heart flattered when she winked. I started blushing ‘you joking, right? You can’t take space-cake to school!’ she just laughed and said she was just making a joke. We walked over to our lunch table and introduced her to the rest of the friend group. We ate the brownies and talked. Than the last periods started. The problem was that the lessons were pretty boring and I just kept looking at her. How do I know if she liked girls too?!

When the lessons were over we walked to our bikes and she smiled at me so beautifully. So I went home just thinking out her. I didn’t know what to do, so I picked up the folders again. I found one about the lgbtq center that was next to the library. So that Wednesday I went to the center. I didn’t want to bother Jason with girl problem (yet). That is how I met Amanda. She is in the final year of our school. She is a lovely trans girl. A girl born in a boy body as she had explained. She was already in transition. I don’t know why I didn’t met her before cause she is just so kind. We talked two hours about gender and foremost sexuality. She supported me and thinks that it would be good as I come out to my friends as they already accepted Jason. We exchanged numbers and I went home.

This was my real first crush. Not just liking someone or finding attractive but really falling in love. And on a stranger, but on a friend.  
…   
The next week I asked Jason if he wanted to hang out with me for ones without the others and so that Friday we want to the arcade together, what most times do when it’s just the two of us. When we were waiting on our drinks at Starcade Arcade, I asked Jason what would think if I or on of the others were gay or bi. He said if was that true he would accept me cause nothing really changes for us. ‘I think that I’m bisexual.’ I whispered. He hugged me and whispered back ‘like I said I accept you. I still love you as one of my best friends.’ I started sniveling while he kept me close for a minute. Then I just smiled. I am accepted, so it okay to be bi. What is better than knowing that someone just accept you. It the little acts of love, romantic or platonic, that makes you happy.

So we kept chatting and went back to playing. At some point I asked him if he had any crushes. ‘you know Eric right?’ ‘yeah, why- oh.’ ‘well, last year I started in the school sports team. And when we training and maybe one time in the locker room. I just keep looking at him. He is like all beef. And now in class too.’ ‘wait, isn’t he straight?’ ‘well…’ Jason started ‘he came out as gay this summer. There was a party this summer near the beach, were like half the year went too. Some girls just kept asking him if he wanted to go to bed with one them. Then he said that he was gay. It wasn’t an excuse to shake the girls of. He is really gay. He even had a coming out post on his Instagram page with a small pride flag in the background of the picture.’ ‘so, get your chance man! Go ask him out.’ He started blushing when I said that. ‘what, no, I’m way out of his league, I, I.’ ‘come on man. You can do it.’ ‘okay. I will go ask him out. And what about you Rylee? Do you have anyone on the eye?’ ‘you know Grey right, the new girl?’ ‘yeah.’ ‘well, I fall I love with her. Like kind of hard. I just. I just keep looking at her, adoring her.’ ‘ooh, someone is in LOVE.’ Jason song. ‘shut up.’ I muttered while I shoved thin to the side. ‘I don’t know if she likes girls. How do I ask her that. I can’t just walk straight up to her and ask her. That is rude.’ ‘so what if we throw a slumber party and ask her during a game and ask if she likes girls?’ Jason proposed. ‘I like that idea. But you ask her! I will just blush at her and run out of the room.’ ‘okay, okay. I will do that. But first I am going to beat you in the next round of just dance.’  
…  
So the sleepover was really fun. It started with Claudia, Elizabeth and myself. We went shopping for snacks. Later at home the boys joined us in to cook. Grey came while we sat up the blanket fort to eat, sleep and chill in. We played different games, while watching movies. The boys suggested guardians of the galaxies while Claudia wall-e. so we watched both movies during the games. When we played truth or dare, Jason got the turn to ask someone. Like we discussed he asked Grey. ‘what’s it going to be: truth or dare, Grey?’ ‘I already did dare a few times so truth.’ ‘alright, uhm, what is your sexuality?’ ‘I don’t know actually. I never thought about mine. Why do you ask?’ ‘oh well, I am bisexual. I am stupid. I haven’t told you yet.’ ‘oh, that’s fine. I accept you.’ ‘it’s your turn now Grey.’ Yelled Elizabeth from the kitchen where she filled up the bowl with snacks that was now empty thanks to Leon. ‘alright, so boys, truth or dare?’ ‘truth.’ Leon and Jason said in choir. ‘do you guys have any crushes?’ ‘no, I don’t have a love life girl.’ Said Leon. Jason started blushing. ‘well… you know Eric right? I’m planning to ask him out on dinner tomorrow.’ Then the chaos started. ‘when is the date?’ ‘how long do you have a crush on him?’ then Leon grabbed Jason’s shoulders, shacked him and asked: ‘when is the wedding? where? How is the cake going to look? Can I be your BESTMAN?’ ‘calm down, calm down. I didn’t ask him out yet.’ We kept talking and when the chattering calmed down we watched the end of the movie and went to sleep. When everyone was almost asleep I had to go to the bathroom. When I came back I saw every one laying there happy and peacefully. And when I saw Grey, I just couldn’t kept that smile from my face. She opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes. She mirrored my smile and went back to sleep. I started blushing and went to sleep very happy. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.


	2. Introduction Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about two girls falling in love and finding out their sexualities. The story involves many queer characters , but also a bit of homophobia.  
> Rylee falls in love with the new girl at the beginning of the third year of high school. What are those feelings and how will she deal with them.  
> Grey ,the new girl that just moved to town, slowly falls in love with her classmate and friend Rylee. How does she know if Rylee loves her back?  
> Luckily their best friends help, but they have to confess their love by themselves. How will this turn out? What are they going to do?

well hi there! I am Grey Holm and I am pansexual. Now you are questioning what that is. Well I explain it while I tell you my story.

It's all happened in first year of high school well my best friends Alex came out as non-binary . they are wonderful a person and I fully accepted them when they explained what non-binary is. when somebody isn't /doesn't feel themselves male or female, but they're just something else. It’s like a color wheel, where blue stands for male and female is pink. well non binary is the color yellow. you can be any color and a different tones, because everybody is unique. that's the easiest way to explain it.  
we have known each other for many years. we are best friends. We didn’t have any problems going through first and second year of high school. Alex didn’t face much transphobia. Their biggest problem was which bathroom and locker room to use. The solution was the disabled toilet and changing in the first aid room of the gym.   
When we got the news that my parents got different jobs and that we had to move, we weren’t really happy. After many years being best friends and seeing each other every day, our lives would change. But it wasn’t that bad. We could chat, call and skype anytime we wanted.

We spent most of the summer together and Alex even helped me with packing some of the stuff in my room. When my bed was packed and sent to the new house, we had four nights of sleepovers at Alex’s and some of the other friends their houses, in one week. When the time was there we hugged and cried for half an hour. Then they gave me a package that I had to open when I in my new house or in the car if couldn’t wait anymore. As return I have Alex their own version of my favorite necklace as a reminder of me. A leather chord with a chain that is a guitar pick with G and A carved in it and another chain of radioactive sign, that is from an inside joke. We hugged again and cried before I stepped in the car and we parted ways for now. Alex waved at me, when my dad drove away. I opened the package and then I saw it. It was two cd’s : one with music of our favorite bands and the other was a copy of our own records we made in the last two years. I called Alex and thanked them for the gift.

…

So we moved in that night. That meant that we went to sleep pretty late. And of course I overslept. I quickly packed my books, put on so clothes and grabbed something to eat on the way to school. 

When I arrived at school, the classes already started. Luckily my dad had called to school to explain the situation. The teacher didn’t gave me detention, cause it’s the first day of the schoolyear and my first day in town. After I introduced myself to the class, my teacher said that I could sit by the window next to a girl called Rylee. After I sat down at my table I got a good look of my classmate Rylee. Oh. She was beautiful. Her brown hair neatly waved in a bread. She wore a colorful shirt and denim jeans with red vans under it. Her brown-green eyes. I never really had feelings for anyone or questioned my sexuality before. So when I saw this sweet cute girl, I didn’t know what to do. She leaned over and said that I didn’t missed anything important except the boring introductions of half the class. When the rest had presented themselves the teacher announced that we had to sit in these positions in class. Oh. This year was going to be awesome.

When the bell rang to announce lunch Rylee asked me if I wanted to sit with her friend group. After I accepted her offer I walked to my locker to pick up my brownies and lunch. When she saw the brownies in my locker her eyes went wide. ‘is that space cake?’ she whispered to me. ‘no! are you crazy. Not on the first day of school.’ I said with a wink. I knew I could joke around with her. ‘you’re joking, right? You can’t take space cake to school.’ ‘I am just joking with you.’ We laughed and walked over to her friend group. She introduced me to her friends. Two boys and two other girls: Leon and Jason, and the girls Elizabeth and Claudia. They were very kind. We shared the brownies before classed started again.

That evening I called Alex like I promised to them. They curiously asked about how things were going here cause at my old school nothing had changed. It was still pretty boring and more for Alex cause they didn’t had me around anymore. I promised we should hang out soon. So I told them about my day and Rylee. Alex kept asking for details. In the end we called for almost two hours.

That Friday I went to the library like I always did with Alex. That was where I met Amanda. A lovely trans woman. She looked like she could be the stonewall riot leader from this generation. We could find it directly and became friends. It was good to have some new friends around town.

…

Rylee asked me if I wanted to go to a slumber party with her and the friend group. Of course I said yes, cause how can you deny your first sleepover with your new friends. When I arrived they were already setting up the pillow fort and making some food. They had given the task to Jason and Elizabeth cause they were the only ones who can cook. The pillow fort looked more like a nest, a very comfortable one. Ones the food was ready we ate and then they start discussing which movies we would watch. During the movies we played some games. Uno, never have I ever, truth or dare. I learned a lot about the from the games. Jason asked me during truth or dare what my sexuality was. ‘I don’t know actually. I never thought about mine. Why do you ask?’ ‘oh well, I am bisexual. I am stupid. I haven’t told you yet.’ ‘oh, that’s fine. I accept you.’ ‘it’s your turn now Grey.’ Yelled Elizabeth from the kitchen where she filled up the bowl with snacks that was now empty thanks to Leon. ‘alright, so boys, truth or dare?’ ‘truth.’ Leon and Jason said in union. ‘do you guys have any crushes?’ ‘no, I don’t have a love life girl.’ Said Leon. Jason started blushing. ‘well… you know Eric right? I’m planning to ask him out on dinner tomorrow.’ Then the chaos started. We asked all kind of questions. We start laughing when Leon asked about their wedding and if he could be the best man.

Later at night when we’re settling down to go to sleep I kept looking at Rylee. She wore a cute lion onesie from one of her favorite series. She looked cute in it. We went to lay down. After some time I heard some noise, but ignored it. After some minutes I heard it again and I rolled over to look. Rylee came back from the bathroom. Oh she looked so cute. Her hair was messed up and her sleepy eyes looking at me. I could help but smile. Then she laid down but kept looking at me. Luckily she couldn’t she me blush in the dark. ‘maybe I should talk to Amanda or Alex about my crush. They won’t judge me for it.’ I thought before I went to sleep with a smile.

…

So it was Sunday and Alex came over to hang out. I picked them up at the train station and we went to grab some coffee before heading to my new home. Alex was amazed by mine new room. I instead of my old room what was covered in poster, this room was neatly painted in greens and purples and some poster framed to the wall. My two guitars were stored in their case in a new reck. My bureau was for ones not a mess. ‘did you cleaned it up specially for me?’ Alex asked with a grin. ‘oh no. it just hadn’t got time yet to make it a mess.’ I said back. Oh what was it good to have my best friend back at my side for a day.

While chatting Alex mentioned that they were out of the closet for almost three years now. ‘that’s great. We should celebrate it. Could we do it on the day itself ? that was…’ ‘on international coming out day, 11 October. Yeah, we could do that.’ Alex said shyly ‘he, don’t be shy. This is something beautiful, you should be proud.’ ‘I know but… Mr. Hunt from biology. He- he called me a fag- faggot in the class during one of his classes when he was talking about-’ ‘he, such. It okay, it will be okay.’ I said while I held them close. ‘he is just being rude, but he always is. If he does it again go to the principal. She know you and also about you transition.’ ‘yeah, I could do that. Just hoping it won’t happen again.’ ‘otherwise I come and beat him up.’ I said flexing my muscles. That made Alex laugh. ‘alright, alright. I will call you when Mr. Hunt is being rude again. But let things positive. Do you have any new friends here?’ ‘well..’ I said swinging my hip. ‘I got some new friends. Amanda a lonely trans girl and a whole friend group at school. They are very kind and Rylee, she is just so sweet.’ I said happily. ‘oooh, someone is in love.’ Alex sang. ‘well, it’s my first time being in love and it’s a girl. Do you know some terms or sexualities for people who like boys AND girls?’ ‘you have bisexual.’ ‘I know, but I mean I’m also okay with trans and non-binary people like you as datemate or lovebud.’ ‘I love the term lovebud. But you have indeed some terms for that. Polysexual which means many. Omnisexual which means all. And you have pansexual what is close to omnisexual because it also means all, but most people see it as genderblind.to most pansexuals the gender of their lovebud doesn’t matter.’ ‘I think pansexual could fit for me.’ ‘why?’ Alex asked me. ‘I never preferred boys or girl with friends. I fully accept you. And the way I grew up. My parents never pushed me in doing “girly” or “boyish” things. I loved watching Cars with my dad and nephew when I was little. And I loved dressing up in anything.’ ‘you’re parents are very open minded. Your dad even offered you house, for if my parent would my kick me out when I come out to you during dinner.’ ‘yeah, that even surprised me. I knew my mom was open to the idea, because a friend of her is gay.’ ‘well, that is good news if you want to come out to them.’ ‘yeah.’ I said with a smile.


	3. Amanda (Rylee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you maybe have noticed, this book is a two perspective. the name in the chapter in the (...) is from which person this chapter is writen

Its Wednesday again. I would meet Amanda again in the library. It’s sort of our hangout. Its easier to talk here than other place where many people are. We mostly make our homework and talk. 

When I walked up to Amanda today I was surprised. I saw that Grey was talking with to her. ‘oh hey Rylee.’ Grey greeted me. ‘oh gosh. I messed my agenda again. It wasn’t my intention to have both of you with me.’ Said Amanda surprised and half embraced. ‘oh, I don’t mind. We both know each other already.’ I said to comfort her. ‘I don’t mind either.’ ‘oh. That’s alright. Than we can have an all-girl talk.’ 

We talked the rest of the afternoon. After we finished our homework we went to get some drinks. Grey got coffee to go and said her goodbyes. After she was away Amanda turned to me ‘she is a good girl. I understand why you love.’ ‘hey, how do you know. I never told me.’ ‘well, the way you look at her. The dreamy eyes. The way you smile at her.’ ‘am I that obvious?’ ‘yes. And besides, she likes you back.’ ‘what!!! She- she is straight.’ ‘did you ever asked?’ ‘uhm, no. we played truth or dare and she said she never thought about it. So I assume she’s straight.’ I said after some thinking. ‘you should ask her already.’ Amanda said while sipping her coffee. ‘how do you know that she likes me back?’ ‘she also looks at you like you’re candy. She is also in love.’ ‘can we change the subject and not talk about my bi panic?’ ‘sure.’


	4. Helping Jason (Grey)

The girls and I were having a girl day at the mall. Just shopping and girl stuff. Then when we were heading to a café for lunch, Rylee’s phone rang. ‘who dares to call us on our girls day out?’ Elizabeth joked. ‘only Leon and Jason have that privilege, to do that without getting their ass kicked.’ Claudia said. ‘oh hi Jason.’ Said Rylee while picking up the phone and putting it up on loudspeaker. ‘hi girls! Uhm. Eric said yes!!!’ Jason said giggling. ‘oh my sparkles! That is amazing!’ ‘best news!’ and sentences like that we said. ‘you’re at the mall right?’ ‘yeah, why?’ I asked. ‘I need some advice on clothing and flowers. I suck at this. So please help.’ ‘well… why not!’ Claudia said cheerful. ‘we’re heading to hot retreat café, why don’t you meet us there?’ Rylee said. ‘sound as a good plan. See you in ten.’

…

After lunch we helped Jason with picking a nice outfit, a please to have dinner and bought some flowers. Went with a 90s look. Cuffed light blue jeans, a shirt with snoopy on it and a red flannel. Elizabeth choose the flowers with the meaning of adoration (sunflowers), true love (forget-me-not’s) and some more. It was a really colorful bouquet. For dinner he would take Eric to Starlights , a restaurant where when the weather is good, you can stargaze. It’s a wonderful place. 

When Jason was well dressed and had his flowers, we sent him out to his prince and to take him on a date. ‘should we go after him? Watch at the restaurant?’ Claudia proposed with a grin ‘no, we’re not going to do that Claudia.’ Elizabeth in a very mom voice. ‘she is definitely the mom friend.’ I whispered to Rylee. ‘definitely yeah.’ We giggled. ‘what is it girls?’ Elizbeth said over her shoulder. ‘nothing.’

…

Later that night Jason called us. He said that Eric loved the flowers and had put them in water before they went to Starlights. The date went well and they had already planned the next one. The girls and I have a good feeling about them.


	5. Coming out: Rylee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are coming out stories. this one is based on my own coming out and from my best friend and girlfriend. Coming outs are not always easy, that is why Rylee is struggling with hers
> 
> R is Rylee  
> M is Rylee's mother  
> D is Rylee's father  
> L is lewis, Rylee's brother

I wanted to come out to my parents. But I didn’t know how. So one day I came home and everyone was in the living and saw my change. I thought now or never. I dropped my bag in my chamber, grabbed my small bi flag and made my way downstairs. My little brother Lewis was making homework with dad helping him and my mother was doing puzzles in the newspaper. I toke a deep breath and did it.

R: mom, dad, Lewis. I have something to tell you.

I was very nervous. Lewis looked confused at me.

R: I- I-  
M: take your time sweetheart

She stood beside me and rubbed my arm.

R: I am bisexual

I took a deep breath. How would they react? Panic rose.

L: what is that bisexual? Like a bike?  
R: no. It means that I like boys AND girls  
L: I also like boys and girls. I am friend with both.  
R: I mean that I would like to date both. Love them, more than friends  
L: Oh. That’s okay

I laughed with tears rolling down my cheeks. Now the reaction from parents. Lewis stood up and hugged me.

D: it alright Rylee. We love you no matter what.

He stood up and joined the hug.

M: oh. It surprises me a bit. Aren’t you a bit too young to know  
D: who cares if she likes both. I like girls. Lewis likes girls. You like boys darling. If she likes both it doesn’t matter.  
M: maybe that wasn’t the best to say. Sorry sweetheart.

She hugged me too. She wiped my tears away and gave a kiss.

R: love you all  
L: we love you too sis

I cried a bit longer before we went to make dinner. A weight fell of my shoulders.


	6. Coming out: Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a tiktok and that gave me inspiration for this coming out. i wish i had done this myself.
> 
> same thing as last chapther:  
> G is Grey  
> M is the mother of Grey  
> D is the father of Grey

So I wanted to come out to my parents. My father and I always make a lot of jokes, we’re both dorks. I know where I got it from. In the new house we have a big pantry. That gave me an idea. I asked Amanda and Alex where I could got a pansexual flag. After it was sent to my home and I had unpacked it in my chamber I went to work. My parents would be away this whole Saturday morning. I put the pan flag in the pantry. Grabbed a frying pan and waited in the pantry till my parents came home.

D: we are home!  
M: where are you Grey?  
G: in the kitchen!  
D: then you can help unpack the groceries for us.  
G: you wished.  
M: where are you? You said you were in the kitchen.

I opened the door of the pantry and stepped out of it. The pan flag behind me and the pan in my hands. 

G: I am pansexual. And yes I just came out of the pantry.

Mom was confused and dad just start laughing.

M: definitely, your child.

Mom hugged me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

M: love you. It okay to be yourself

Dad joined the hug and also give me a kiss.

D: I also love you. But you still don’t get that piercing.  
G: that doesn’t even have to do with me coming out.  
D: you know my niece Alexia  
G: never mind  
My niece Alexia was a butch lesbian with too many piercings in my parents opinion.


	7. Homophobia (Rylee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendgroup and specially Jason and Eric have to deal with homophobia. trigger warning for homophobia and rough words.

I was standing by my locker with Claudia and Eliz. Jason and Eric came walking up to us. They were holding hands. I am so happy for them. Since they came out of the closet and announced that they were a couple we had celebrated it. That night was fun. 

The boys were talking among themselves and giggling. When they stood next to us some boys of the sport team walked up to us. ‘get a room you faggots!’ it was Maxime. One of the popular guys of the school. ‘yeah homo’s.’ ‘faggots!’ ‘kiss, kiss, kiss!’ the other boys yelled. Jason became very uncomfortable. Eric just looked like it was our English teacher reading the boring poem. ‘what do you want Maxime?’ asked he. ‘nothing, just wanted to check on the girls, cause that is what you’re. little fags.’ ‘oh. I just thought you are jealous. I am already taken, you should look for another guy. We don’t do threesome.’ Maxime just stood there shocked. ‘burn!’ said Claudia. Jason gave a small smile and Eric just had that shit eating grin on his face. The team leader spook up: ‘well as long as you can play Saturday, we won’t bother you anymore.’ He gave a wink and walked away. The other boys followed soon.

When the boys were away, Claudia said: ‘dude, that burn was amazing!’ ‘yeah man. Did you saw their faces.’ Elizabeth said while laughing. ‘well I have to protect my honor.’ Eric said and put his arm on Jason’s waist. Jason started blushing like he was going to pass out. ‘aw, thank you. But you don’t have to do that.’ Whispered Jason just hard enough to hear for us. ‘this isn’t the first time Maxime is homophobic.' ‘are you serious man. Last year he was so kind.’ I asked. ‘I think he changed over the summer.’ ‘what happened the last time?’ Elizabeth and Claudia were curious as always.

‘the first time it happened was during second year. I think it was a month after I came out. It was in the locker room after a match. He walked up to me and asked if I could change first or in the bathroom, cause the boys were uneasy with a gay guy looking at them while changing. I said that I never made them uncomfortable before and that nothing would change. And beside I have standards. He just stood there and was looking for words. Leon walked up to me and said that he doesn’t have a problem with me. He would see it as a compliment if I found him attractive cause then, if his theory was correct, girls would be attractive to him as well. We started laughing and talking and Maxime walked away to change. I yelled at him that he didn’t fit my standards and he just growled at us. Oh that was fun.’  
‘well that is definitely a good story and burn. Didn’t know you could be so funny.’ Claudia said while tickling him. ‘why didn’t you told us that?’ ‘oh, I didn’t want to bother you ladies with my problem.’ ‘you don’t have to be ashamed of it darling.’ ‘I am not. Just didn’t want to bother you.’ He gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and Jason was a blushing mess again. ‘do you have more stories?’ Claudia asked. ‘well lessons are about to start, but I could tell some with lunch.’ ‘deal!’ the bell rang and we parted ways. Then I turned around a saw that Grey stood next to us by her locker and heard the conversation. She just smiled at me and we walked to class together. This day was going to be fun.


	8. Telling the friendgroup: Rylee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are coming out to their friends. it's basically the same story, but told from both perspectives.

It was a sleepover again. We were making sushi. Claudia had proposed the idea, because she had the supplies at home. So we went to have a sleepover at her house. Eric was now also a part of our friend group so he was here with Jason they were wearing matching onesies of stitch. It was really cute. Leon wore a Pokémon one of Bulbasaur. Claudia was deer. Elizabeth a bear. Rylee a purple dragon and I wore an alligator. 

After we ate we watched Bambi and had a pillow fight. Leon and Claudia aren’t allowed to team up anymore. they were too good at it. Claudia’s mother send us to the garden and trampoline so she could clean up the mess. When we were finally tired we went to watch another movie: brave. Then Grey wanted our attention. ‘I am pansexual.’ She said while packing a small pan keychain out of her backpack. She explained what it means. Then Leon said that he is straight. So we went on. Claudia en Elizabeth are also straight. Jason bisexual. Eric gay and then it was mine turn. ‘well. As we are coming out….. I am bisexual, I already told Jason, but I want everyone to know it.’ Everyone was supportive. ‘dude, over a few years I am the only one straight.’ Leon joked. It was good to know that they accept and I have a chance with Grey.


	9. Telling the friendgroup: Grey

‘I am pansexual.’ I said while I grabbed a small frying pan keychain out of my backpack. I explained what it means. Then Leon said that he is straight. So we went on. Claudia en Elizabeth are also straight. Jason bisexual. Eric gay and then it was Rylee her turn. ‘well. As we are coming out….. I am bisexual, I already told Jason, but I want everyone to know it.’ Everyone was supportive. ‘dude, over a few years I am the only one straight.’ Leon joked. It felt great to be accepted and have a supportive family, chosen and by blood.

The rest of the evening was talking and movie watching. Then we went to sleep. I slept between Leon and Rylee. I faced Leon and Rylee at my back. I did like I never fell Rylee put a arm around my waist. When I woke up she still had an arm around me. I never commented it.


	10. First kiss: Rylee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love.

‘Can I hold your hand?’ Grey asked. It was winter and we just went ice skating. We were walking towards the bonfire to drink some chocolate milk. The ice skating was great. The others misunderstood and were at the wrong ice skate palace. That didn’t matter, because we had each other. The ice skating was great. We had lots of fun. We played ice hockey with some other teenagers and saw some figure skaters practicing. Grey isn’t the best in ice skating. I had to catch her a few times before she almost fell. One time she fell for real when we sprinted to the other side of the circle. She fell on her butt and slide at least 3 meters far. I helped her get up. She was blushing so cutely.

‘yes.’ I said with a soft smile. She hold my hand with her hand. She was wearing fingerless gloves. Her hand felt so nice. The bigger hand cradling mine small hand. We walked to the stand with hot chocolate milk and cookies. When Grey had ordered I quickly paid for us both. 

Then we walked over to an empty bench around the fire.  
‘do you want to be my girlfriend?’ ‘can I consider this our first date?’ I asked her at the same time. ‘yes!’ we said in unison. After a moment of silent and staring to each other we started laughing. ‘can I kiss you, my girl?’ Grey asked in a gentle voice. ‘yes.’ She pulled down in a kiss. Her lips rough of the cold. The warm taste of chocolate. A warmer feeling traveled through my body. When we parted away I looked at the beautiful blue-green eyes. The other people around the fire cheered and laughed. 

A girl with a camera walked up to us. She asked if we wanted polaroid pictures of this wonderful evening. She didn’t charged anything and said our happiness was enough. We hugged each other and I planted a kiss on her cheek while the girl took the pictures. We got one each. We thanked her. 

…

We stayed at the bonfire for some longer before we went home. ‘I shall walk you home.’ Grey proposed. ‘you don’t have to do that.’ ‘but I insist.’ ‘alright. We will do it the traditional way.’ I said with a giggle. After the walk we stopped by my front door. ‘thanks for walking me home. when is the next date?’ I smirked ‘we will see when, when should we tell the friend group and Amanda?’ ‘tomorrow at school? We could ask Amanda to lunch with us.’ ‘that sound like a great plan.’ We kissed one more time before I opened the door and walked inside. I walked to the living room and waved at her till she was out of view. I went to bed with a warm wonderful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kiss is one without tongues.


	11. First kiss: Grey

‘can I hold your hand?’ I asked very nervous. We were walking back from the ice skate palace to the bonfire. The ice skating was fun. I totally can’t skate. I never had a skate palace near my home when I grew up, so I hadn’t built up skills. I kept falling over, luckily Rylee helped me to stay on my feet. And then I fell for real. I shoved 3 meters over the ice. She giggled and I started blushing, but not because I was embraced but from her cute smile. She makes me feel so good, so warm. She helped me get up and she patted snow of my sleeves, while my cheeks became redder. We went skating for another hour before we stopped and went to the bonfire. 

‘yes.’ She said smiling with pink cheeks. Her hands felt nice. When I rubbed the back of her hand with my fingers it felt so smooth. And they looked so small. I have always been bigger than average and that makes her now look small. By the stall Rylee paid for me. I wanted to protest but she just smiled.   
So went to sit around the fire. 

‘can I consider this our first date?’ ‘do you want to be my girlfriend?’ I asked her at the same time. ‘yes!’ we said in chorus. We stared each other in the eyes and then we laughed. ‘can I kiss you, my girl?’ I asked as gentle as I could. ‘yes.’ She answered. I pulled her in the kiss. Our lips met. Her lips were smooth and soft. The taste of cinnamon on her lips. We parted away after a moment. I looked in those brown-green eyes that loved me. I heard people in the background, someone whistled while other cheered.

A girl with a polaroid camera proposed to take some pictures of us. She didn’t charged us anything, because our happiness was enough for her. Rylee gave me a kiss on the cheek. The girl gave us the pictures and we thanked her. 

…

After some more time around the fire I proposed to walk Rylee home. She protested at first but she went with it and let me walk her home. The old fashion way. Walked her to her front door. ‘thanks for walking me home. when is the next date?’ she asked with a grin ‘we will see when, when should we tell the friend group and Amanda?’ ‘tomorrow at school? We could ask Amanda to lunch with us.’ ‘that sound like a great plan.’ We kissed one more time before she opened the door and walked inside. She waved at me from the living room window. When I was out of view I grabbed my phone I texted Alex quick that I would call them tomorrow with some news. I put on my headphone and set up some love music that reminded me of her. My girlfriend. 

When I arrived home I saw that my parents were still awake. I talked quick with them, but didn’t told then yet about my relationship. I grabbed a small photo frame and put the picture in it and sat it down by my bed. When I laid down in bed, I rolled over and looked at the picture. I went to sleep with a big smile and this great feeling.


	12. The friends (Grey)

The next morning we went to school together. Rylee sent a message early in the morning that she would walk me to school and back. I repleaded that I would love it to walk with her. We messaged Amanda if she wanted to eat lunch with group and she said she would come.

At lunch period we walked to our table together. We saw that the rest was already there. ‘can I hold your hand?’ I asked ‘yes of course.’ So I grabbed her hand and we walked up to our table. ‘we want to announce something guys.’ ‘you got in trouble with mister Smith again?’ ‘that was one time in the second year Leon.’ ‘we are girlfriend.’ I said before Rylee and Leon could start an argument. The group was at first shocked and the chaotically cheered. ‘awh!! So sweet.’ Said Claudia ‘I could have never thought about that.’ Amanda said with a big grin while doing some dramatic poses. Elizabeth and Eric congratulated us. ‘thanks for telling us girls.’ Jason said while pulling us in a hug. Leon just stared at us with his mouth open. ‘close your mouth kid or you will catch flies.’ Elizabeth said while tapping Leon’s chin. ‘wow, never saw that coming. But I love you guys.’ Eric said with a shrug ‘GROUPHUG!!!’ Claudia yelled while half jumping on us, half hugging us. 

It was so fine to have these awesome friends.


	13. First tongue kiss: Rylee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are two spicy chapters. you can skip them. no sex, but they are naked at some point.

Grey lives in a free-standing house with a backyard that has a swimming pool . Her parents were away for the weekend and I was allowed to come over for those days. It was spring and the weather was getting better. This weekend would be extra hot, but I forgot. Grey proposed to go swimming in the backyard. ‘I don’t have any bikini or swimsuit with me.’ I said. ‘do you want to borrow one?’ ‘I don’t think I fit one of yours. We don’t have the same size.’ I knew because I had borrowed, well stolen one of her hoodies this winter. It was big and was nice. ‘if you want we can swim strapless or skinny dip? I don’t have neighbors that can look at us.’ She gave a small smile ‘I have done it multiple times already. Parents don’t mind.’ ‘I haven’t done that ever but it doesn’t sound bad.’ We had already saw each other naked while showering and chancing clothes. 

So we went skinny dipping in her backyard. I couldn’t keep my eyes of her. She is just too beautiful for that. I asked if I could kiss her. ‘of course you can, my love.’ ‘I love it when you call me nicknames.’ ‘then I will proceed.’ She grabbed me op her lap where she was sitting on the undeep part of the pool. Our lips met. Her rough lips that she never used Chapstick for. ‘can i-‘ ‘yes.’ I said before she could finish. 

She hold me around my waist. I said in her lap like a koala, legs around her hips and my hinds behind her shoulders, our chests pressed against each other’s. I opened my mouth and put my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and her tongue in mine. She tasted like the peach she ate at lunch. Soft. She kissed like water, smooth and calm. Who had thought she could kiss like that, the punk girl with purple and blue hair. We kissed what felt like hours, but really was only minutes. We swam for a hour more. We pulled each other in underwater kisses. It was difficult but worked.

…

We were back inside again. We were dried and were putting on clothes when she pulled me down in another kiss. I laid on her bed and she sat behind me. It was the spiderman kiss but on her bed.

We went to the kitchen to make dinner. Apparently the other reason I had to come over was that Grey couldn’t cook. She was almost banned from it, because she almost set the kitchen on fire once when she was eleven. So I cooked. I was making the pancakes when she hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

I finished up dinner and we ate in the hammock in the garden that hang between the trees. It was really nice. After dinner we watched a movie and then went to sleep in her room. She had bought a new bed, because she wanted to sleep with me on the same bed and not in the spare room. We laid down and spooned while sleeping. I had a wonderful dream.


	14. First tongue kiss: Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also a spicy chapter. you can skip it. no sex, but they are naked at some point.

My parents were a way for the weekend and Rylee was allowed to come over for those days. It was spring and the weather was getting better. This weekend would be extra hot. ‘should we go swimming in the backyard.’ I proposed. It was really warm and I could use a refresh ‘I don’t have any bikini or swimsuit with me?’ ‘do you want to borrow one?’ ‘I don’t think I fit one of yours. We don’t have the same size.’ ‘if you want we can swim strapless or skinny dip? I don’t have neighbors that can look at us.’ I love swimming and don’t mind it naked. It felt so free to do and it was safe at home ‘I have done it multiple times already. Parents don’t mind.’ ‘I haven’t done that ever but it doesn’t sound bad.  
So we went skinny dipping in her backyard. she couldn’t keep her eyes of me. I don’t mind. She asked if she could kiss her. ‘of course you can, my love.’ ‘I love it when you call me nicknames.’ ‘then I will proceed.’ I pulled her on mine lap where I sat on the undeep part of the pool. Our lips met. Her soft lips that were warm. ‘can i-‘ ‘yes.’ she said before i could finish my sentence.  
I hold her around her waist and she sat on my lap like a koala. Her tongue pressed against my lips. I put mine tongue in hers. Our breast touching. She had her hand behind my head. She tasted like the cherries she had eaten at the end of lunch. She kissed like fire, wild and warm. Who had thought of the sweet girl with her brown hair always neatly braided. With her green-brown eyes. We went swimming again and we pulled each other down for kisses. One time she had water in her mouth. That little demon, I loved her.  
…  
We were back inside again. We were dried and were putting on clothes. I saw my chance when she sat down at the foot of my bed. I had her laid down while I kissed her from behind.  
We went to the kitchen to make dinner. I told her I couldn’t cook and that I was almost forbidden from the kitchen. So she made pancakes. I hugged her from behind and planted kisses on her neck and shoulder.  
When the pancakes were done we made our way back into the garden en ate the pancakes in the hammock in the trees. She fed me the pancakes from where I hand in the tree. After dinner we went upstairs. I finally had a bed big enough for two persons. Now we could sleep in mine room instead of the spare room. We laid down and spooned. ‘I love you.’ She said sleepy. ‘I love you too. Now get some rest. Sweetheart.’ I said and kissed her nose. I went to sleep with a big smile.


	15. Homophobic fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for homophobia. you may skipp this chapter if you're sensetive for it.

Final year of high school. We were together for more than one year now. Of course we had social media. We mostly used Tumblr. We share the account, because it’s about lgbtq some things we share story of our own, our friend or share tips/facts about lgbtq. After some months also other people from school saw our blogs on Tumblr. And then Gracia, Maxime’s little sister came around the corner. She started with some emoticons like books of religions but it developed into homophobic comments. We let her be but Elizabeth couldn’t have it. And especially the religious ones. Elizabeth backed up with quotes out of the bible and other religious books like god loves all, and the misunderstandings about things in the bible. Elizabeth’s account didn’t have any blogs on it so if Gracia tried to report her account it didn’t work and she could just keep firing back at her.

Gorgeous Gracia: at least they go to hell  
The gals: one of our favorite songs is highway to hell from ac/dc. Makes sense now.

Gorgeous Gracia: go read the bible with your “girl”friend or something   
Alice From The Real World: god loves all, so he would accept and love them.  
GG: shut up  
AFTRW: well that is rude, god says you have to handle each other with love. I thought you were catholic.   
GG: I am Christian. That’s is something very different

Privet chat  
AFTRW: Rylee, Grey. Why are Maxime and his little sister so fricking dumb?  
The gals: what did she say?  
AFTRW: that catholic isn’t Christian.  
The gals: pfff, dumbass  
The gals: that head is just filled with air 

…

It was February and we were planning to go on a date. We could go on a double date with Jason or Eric or on a date with just the two of us. We decided to go with just the two of us. We went on a date for a late lunch on Friday. After the date we walked back to our home with our arm hooked around each other’s. That was when we walked up to Maxime and Gracia. They stopped dead on track. They stared at us and then whispered to each other and they start yelling. ‘hello faggots. How are things going?’ Maxime said sarcastic. They kept saying homophobic things. 

Than some man walked up to us. ‘little niece long not seen.’ He said while half hugging Grey. ‘go with my story. I will bring you to the police, so you will be save.’ He whispered to us. ‘oh what I have missed you uncle Ben.’ ‘how have you been.’ We said. We played along till we were out of their view. ‘thanks for helping us.’ We said while he let go of our shoulders. ‘no problem. It’s not the first time I had to help some people with homophobibics.’ He said ‘do you know them? Then you can report them to the police.’ ‘yeah, they are from our school. They always bully queer kids at school.’ ‘oh, well I filmed a small part. I will go with you to the police station and report them.’ ‘thank you sir.’ ‘no problem.’

He helped us with the police report. After the police things we went home. We went to Grey’s house and talked to her parents about it. ‘good that you choose to go to the police, but not with stranger again.’ Mom said ‘wise choice of him to help you girls, but we prefer to not have homophobia at all. But we can’t do anything about that.’ Dad added. 

We went upstairs and sat down on bed we skyped all our friends. We talked about what happened while we held each other close. On the display we saw Eric and Jason looking at each other before Eric also held his lover close. Jason felt what we felt. We smiled at him while a few tears fell down our cheeks. We planned a big slumber party soon for emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments are some i had in real life. one of my friends reacted on it. i only posted a part of it in the chapter.
> 
> and for the helping man 'uncle ben'. that is based on two stories i came a cross online. a girl that was stalked was helped by other women that walked up to her and pretended to be her friends. that was how she was saved. and the other was about some awesome dudes that were seated at a terras table with a sign : 'if you don't feel save to walk by yourself, we will walk with you. no charge.'


	16. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of this story

it was finally the end of the last schoolyear. The last exams were finally over and prom was coming up. Jason, Eric and we were going as couples while Leon asked both Claudia and Elizabeth to prom. He wanted the girls to also have a prom date and thought it was fitting to go with the tree of them.

Everyone graduated and went to prom. The couples didn’t went shopping with each other so they could surprise their lover. Leon, Jason, Claudia and Rylee went to one store, while Elizabeth, Eric, Amanda and Grey went to another. Grey skyped Alex half of the time, because she couldn’t let her best friend out of it. After two weeks of shopping, everyone had a wonderful outfit. The couples had both the idea to wear the some color to confuse people. Jason and Rylee went for light blue, while Eric and Grey chose the lilac color that matched Grey’s hair. When they saw each other for the first time everyone were almost crying. 

R: you look wonderful darling. The androgynous style suites you so good  
G: you look gorgeous sweetheart. The blue is a really good choose.  
E: you are even more beautiful in blue than I had thought.  
J: lilac isn’t what I thought, but I am not complaining.

After all their parents had taken photos and video’s from everyone as group, alone and as prom dates, they went to prom. It was wonderful. Everyone was happy. The best music in the background, decoration in all pastel colors and a photobooth. Leon, Elizabeth and Claudia were chosen as prom king and queens, because they went as one date. And a slow dance as final act. It was one of our best days of all our lives.

…

To finish our high school carrier we went on a road trip. We rented a big bus for all of us: Eric and Jason, Claudia, Elizabeth, Leon, even Alex and Amanda went with us.  
and that’s is how we ended up here. On a road trip. Parked at the side of a forest. This was a adventure to never forget. 

We sat around a bonfire. Alex playing the guitar, the rest singing. Sharing blankets, tea and hot chocolate, homemade food that we prepared beforehand. The stars were shining at the night sky. 

We saw some stars and planets like Venus and Jupiter and the sign Scorpio.  
Under the stars we laid. ‘can I hold your hand, my girl?’ grey asked ‘yes.’ Rylee answered. And we hold hands. ‘can I also kiss you? My sweetheart?’ ‘of course darling.’ And we kissed.

The end is just the beginning of a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story/ book written. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And shout out to all my friends that gave me tips and ideas for the story.


End file.
